ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Johnston
Mr. Johnston first appeared in the "Who is Max Mouse?" Story arc. He was portrayed by Jesse Moore. Mr. Johnston is a teacher at Zora Neale Hurston Middle School. He is a strict and no nonsense person. But he is also understanding and cares for his students. He teaches Eighth grade Global Studies and Eighth Grade Urban Studies. He is also the supervisor and managing teacher of the school newspaper "The Hurston Herald". Early before the events of the arc took place, he made Erica Dansby the editor-in-chief. So he let her make the calls of what articles can and cannot be inside the newspaper. Like when he approved the removal of Tina's graffiti article, to make room for the announcement of the school computers being hacked by Max Mouse. Also during this time, he had just given his Global Studies class a really hard quiz, right before report cards came out. Lenni did very poorly on this quiz. So he gave her a D on her report card. He was very understanding and agreed to help her study in spare time. So she could take a make up quiz to improve her grade. Also he really appreciated Lenni's honesty when she told him that her Grade was changed from a D to an A. She explained to him that Max Mouse (the hacker) changed her grade from a D to an A. She wanted to get away with it at first, but finally decided to do the right thing and tell him. He was proud of her, because if she had said nothing he would have eventually found out. Then he would have been mad at her. Then later on, Hurston school installed a security box. This was to record the telephone numbers that called and connected to Hurston's school computer. The goal was to catch Max Mouse, but Lenni and Jamal found a way to connect to it too. They were just trying find out who Max Mouse was and to try to stop this hacker. Then he got a report that both of Lenni and Jamal's telephone numbers appeared on the security box. He was furious and lectured them about it in private. He explained to them that the computer security officers now have them written down as prime suspects. So he told them if it was proven, that either of them was Max Mouse, then they would be in trouble with the police. Then when Max Mouse sent a message on the computers, when he was questioning them. He realized they weren't Max Mouse after all. The Message was that a time bomb program was now being set. So fearing for the students safety, he had them all exit the school right away. He returned during the events of the "What's Up with Alex?". During this time, he had his Eighth Grade Urban Studies class do group assignments together. The topics were to be about an issue affecting their economy. Things such as Poverty, Unemployment, violence in the streets, and in schools. As well as drugs. In his class, were Alex, Jamal and Jeffrey Baxter, and school star basketball player Kevin Michaels. Alex partnered up with Kevin, much to Jamal's chagrin and disappointment. When he found out, that Jamal and Jeffrey decided to do their assignment topic on Drugs. He was most helpful. He informed them that their school's drug counselor Mr. Oliver would be in that week. So he would be more than grateful to help them in anyway. He also may or may not have been aware that, Jamal and Jeffrey had a very hard time getting along at first. Since Jamal wasn't too excited about working with Jeffrey. Since he had been friends with Calvin Ferguson. However they soon made amends and became friends. Also, he was greatly concerned that Alex and Kevin were falling very behind. Since all Kevin wanted to do, was prepare Alex to being the new member of his basketball team. Also as time went on, Kevin left school as a result of his struggle with cannabis. So instead of letting Alex fail the assignment, he approved the idea of letting Alex join up with Jamal and Jeffrey. Category:Characters Category:Protaganists